


TARDIS Fic-A-Thon: Bubble Wrap Room

by scatterthewords



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff fluff and more fluff, I mean really, but with a prompt like that what could you expect?, how the hell would you make a bubble wrap room angsty?, just pure fluff, man i didn't even try for plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 13:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7534162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatterthewords/pseuds/scatterthewords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a minor accident fleeing from yet another angry hoard of aliens, the Doctor threatens to bubble-wrap Rose. When she calls his bluff, it goes so much better than either of them guessed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TARDIS Fic-A-Thon: Bubble Wrap Room

**Author's Note:**

> For the TARDIS fic-a-thon many moons ago. People would submit a prompt for rooms they'd like to see Rose and the Doctor in, rooms that otherwise would never show up in the series.

He cursed as he knelt in front of her, muttering something under his breath that sounded an awful lot like “jeopardy friendly.”

“Hey, it could have been worse, right?” Rose teased, cutting off on a gasp as his fingers probed at her swollen flesh.

She hadn’t meant to, it was just that… well… the ground had been completely uneven. She hadn’t been wearing the forty-third century anti-gravity heels, nor did she have his frankly alien sense of balance (nor the protective heavy-leather boots he went everywhere with). So somewhere along their flight from another angry hoard, she had tripped and twisted her ankle. Her cry had notified the Doctor, who’d wasted no time in scooping her up and finishing their dash to the TARDIS.

He massaged her ankle while scowling up at her. “I ought to roll you in bubble wrap; maybe then you’d stay safe when I take my eyes off you rather than getting into a mess every time I turn around.”

She stuck her tongue out at him. “Yeah, Doctor. You do that. Because it’s definitely me who always gets us into danger.”

He arched his eyebrow at her. She opened her mouth to continue challenging him, but he stood suddenly and swiveled away, striding into the depths of the TARDIS.

She sighed, shaking her head at him. Hopefully he’d gone for a wrap, or some kind of cream that would make it all better, and not off to brood. Keeping her injured foot carefully away, she kicked her other leg, swinging it from the jump seat.

She’d just about decided the Doctor had abandoned her and gathered the energy to get off the seat and hop down the hall to her room when he came back in the room and knelt in front of her again. “Thought you’d–”

The Doctor pulled out a clear roll, held her ankle still, and began wrapping it in… bubble wrap?

“You’re joking.”

She tried to tug her foot away from him, but he held her firmly just above the injured area, staring her down. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” He continued his work, wrapping until her leg was firmly encased to the knee and twice as big around. Using a spot of sellotape from his pocket, he fixed it firmly, then stepped back to eye his work.

Rose held her leg up farther, cocking her head to look at it from different angles. “Where did you even get this big a sheet of bubble wrap?”

“From the bubble wrap room,” he said, as if the answer should have been obvious.

Rose sat up straighter, eyes sparkling. “There’s a bubble wrap room?”

He scoffed, folding his arms firmly over his chest. “'Course there is, Rose. The TARDIS is a frankly magnificent ship. She’s got rooms for just about anything you can think of.”

“Except extra milk when we’re out,” she countered, sliding off the jump seat and hopping carefully on one leg to regain her balance.

She’d barely managed a hop away before he was reaching out for her, a panicked look on his face. “Rose, you really shouldn’t stress that ankle right now.”

“I’ll be fine, Doctor, you’ve bubblewrapped me.” She wagged her ankle at him before hopping rapidly towards the hallway.

He sighed and trailed after her, trying to look like he was disinterested all while trying to keep her from toppling over. Not too far down the hall, a door remained cracked open, light spilling out. She nudged it open and stopped in the doorway with a gasp.

The room was filled with racks and boxes of bubble wrap, all different sizes, colors, and styles. She trailed a hand down a sheet hanging close to her, eyes scanning deeper into the room. “I’d stay near the front,” he said casually, leaning on the wall next to her. “The ones farther back are filled with water, noxious gasses, dander, and other materials.”

“Why do you even have all of this?”

He shrugged, honest uncertainty on his face. “The TARDIS gives me all sorts of spaces she thinks I might be able to use.” He scanned her again. “Why’d you want to see this place so badly you had to hop here, anyways? Want me to finish the job?”

A slight pop filled the space between them.

“Rose.” He looked at her sternly.

She hid her hand behind her back, scooting to conceal the burst bubble. “What?” she asked innocently. Another pop.

“It’ll be,” pop, “useless,” pop, “if you,” pop, “burst it all!” He stepped closer to her. She grinned up at him.

“But Doctor, that’s the best use of all!” Pop.

“Rose.”

Grinning once more, she tossed the sheet at him, then ran–hobbled–deeper into the room. He chased after her, catching up right as she lost her balance and toppled over sideways, dragging a sheet from a roll down with her as she fell. He reached for her, but was caught off balance enough that he barely managed to slide beneath her, cushioning her fall with his own body.

Rose wasn’t even ruffled, though, curling up on top of him with peels of laughter. Her fingers danced over the sheet in her hands, a rapid-fire pop pop pop matching her giggles.

When she managed to regain control of herself, she straightened out, twisting to grin down at him. Despite his best attempts, a grin was twitching at the corner of his lips. “Guess not even this stuff will keep you safe when you’re really determined,” he remarked, knocking his knee against hers. His hands stroked gently at her back under the bubble wrap that had twisted around her.

“Don’t need it,” she answered, letting go of the plastic to prop her head up, her other hand resting lightly on his chest. “I’ve already got you to protect me, Doctor.”

His eyes widened, his hands convulsing gently against her back as if the comment had startled him out of his grip. But then they relaxed, his eyes softening, even while he shook his head gently. “Rose Tyler, you might one day regret putting that much faith in me.”

“Nah,” she answered immediately, shaking her head firmly.

Their eyes locked, the silence stretching between them, while Rose basked in the comfort of being nestled safely on top of the Doctor and the Doctor struggled for a response.

And then a tiny little pop filled the air.

Her eyes widened before she let out a bark of laughter, poking at his chest. “See, Doctor, it is fun.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Rose.” He squeezed another little bubble just above her bum.


End file.
